


Apologetic

by Canariae



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Non-Evil Loki (Marvel), Other, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Loki's wife is angry and he will do anything in his power to make her love him again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot, but I think I will be adding on to it. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first time writing in second-person, so may not be great.

     You woke up to a banging on your door, knowing who it was, you decided to turn on your side and cover your ears with the pillow. It was too early for this non-sense again. The sun was barely peeking through the windows, the room still dark enough for another hour or sleep.

     “I’m not leaving until you speak with me” Loki’s voice came, just as it did every morning for the past two weeks. This was beginning to get out of hand, so you got out of bed. The cold air hitting your skin, making you regret your decision for a split second. You flung the door opened and starred at Loki angrily. He looked tired.

     “What do you want?” You spat.

     “Please, I’m sorry; I have apologized a thousand times, what more do you want from me?” He asked with a pleading look in his eyes. If you hadn’t been so angry, you would have kissed him. You sighed, unsure of how to explain this again.  
     

     “You hurt me Loki” you started, “I’m tired of coming in second place. I shouldn’t have to remind you that I should still be a priority in your life”.

     “Please (Y/N), my love, you are my first and only priority and I swear that I will make you believe it”. He moved to into your shared bedroom that you had been alone in for far longer than the fight. You stepped in his way and put your hand on his chest.

     “Loki, I love you with all my heart, but you told me that exact line five times now.” You stopped for a moment, looking into his eyes but vowing not to lose your resolve. “I just don’t believe you anymore, I’m sorry”.

 

     The rest of the day went along like any other. You had promised Sif that you would help train the new recruits but after sending the last batch to the healer, you were getting frustrated. Just once it would be nice if you had gotten a competent batch of recruits. Sif had gone to the healers as well, leaving you alone in the training area, stretching your arms and back.

     "(Y/N), I didn’t think you’d still be here” Thor’s booming voice rang through the silence and you winced, a headache beginning to form.

     “Yes, unfortunately the recruits weren’t as experience as we had hoped”. Thor nodded, knowing exactly what you meant. He used to be the one training the recruits, but the job had fallen to you and Sif as Thor was busy helping Odin rule Asgard.

     “Well, you could probably use an outlet for that frustration then sister. Please, train with us, I promise we won’t go easy on you” Thor smiled and tried to wink. You laughed and agreed as the Warriors Three came up, weapons drawn.

 

In the shadows, Loki watched. He hadn’t seen you smile it such as long time that he forgot the way it would light up the room. He watched you move expertly through the battlefields, chuckling as you ran circles around men twice your size. Jealousy was building up but he knew it was his own fault. He had to do something, anything, to win your heart back.

 

     Curse Thor and his ideas, there was a large gash on your back from Fandral slipping on a shield. Some days you wondered if those three were trained at all, they reminded you so much of the new recruits. Your room was calling, a hot bath would be nice, but you were so tired that sleep was sure to overtake you as soon as possible. You pushed the doors open and sighed when Loki was sitting on the chair by the fire, book in hand.

     “This is my room as well darling” he stated before you could say anything.

     “I suppose so” was all you managed to croak out. His head shot up, noticing a difference in your voice. His eyes poured over every inch of your body as you moved around the room, wanting to lie down.

     “You’re hurt” he stated and you nodded, falling down onto the bed. You hauled yourself up to the pillows and hugged one, not letting your bloody back touch the bed. When you didn’t respond, you heard Loki come to you and then pressure on your legs. You went to push him off, but he stayed, sitting on your legs.

     “Let me take care of you” he stated before ripping the bloody shirt in two.

     “I liked that shirt” you mumbled.

     “Love, it was already ruined” he laughed. He grazed his fingers over the wound, his magic weaving in and out as it worked to heal you. You sighed as you relaxed, the pain ceasing and warmth spreading over your body. In no time, you fell asleep and Loki covered you with a blanket.

     “Sleep my love, and tomorrow we will start over. I will win your heart once more”.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little slower, but I swear it will pick up!

The sun began shining through the windows lighting up the room where the curtains hadn’t been pulled back. It was also quiet, there was no incessant knocking this morning. Instead, there was a hand circling your lower back where your top had been ripped the night before. For a moment it was almost peaceful, until your anger came crashing back. You pushed yourself up and away from the hand you knew belonged to Loki.   
"Why are you moving around so early, come cuddle my princess" Loki mumbled, trying to bring you into his body as he had done so many mornings before. His body was cool, something you always enjoyed in the summers.   
"Get away from me". You pushed him arm away, ignoring the hurt look on his face. This time was going to be different, you weren’t going to give into him just like that. You moved to the side of the bed, the pain from the night before gone.   
"I don’t know what else I have to do (Y/N). I healed your wounds even though you shouldn't have been sparring with that oaf" Loki was getting angry now. You could always tell, the slight raise in his voice, the way he huffed out his breath with rage.   
"I can do whatever I damn well please" You spat. "Do you really think that one night makes up for all the nights I spent by myself, crying myself to sleep?" You yelled now, this wasn't about his feelings anymore, it was about yours. You deserved to be loved, to be heard and Loki was going to listen whether he liked it or not.   
"You cried?" Loki asked, he didn’t move from the bed, not even when you got up to get away from him. Of course he never noticed, you thought, he had never been around long enough to tell. You shook your head.   
"Yes, what did you expect me to do? I pleaded with you time and time again to simply spend time with me, like we use to. You never came though, instead you filled your time with books, magic and -" you were cut off by a slight knock on the door. The person on the other side wasted no time entering, not waiting to see if it was okay or not. Thor's large frame soon came into the room, looking guilty.   
"Sorry to interrupt, but I need your help (Y/N). There seems to be a scuffle going on down in the training area.” You sighed, it was worse than watching toddlers sometimes. Well, it looked like this infuriating conversation with your husband was coming to an end.   
"Can't you see we're busy" Loki spat at his brother, his rage continuing to rise.   
“I will be down in a moment Thor” you spoke over Loki’s protest. Thor left and you looked over to Loki. He was upset and angry. “We will finish this conversation later”. 

By the time you got down to the training area, a small fight had turned into an all-out brawl. A quick nod at Sif and the three of you went to work separating the recruits. It didn’t take long, but they all had to go back to the healers again, so training was cut short.   
“I will go make sure they all behave” Thor offered and you agreed, it was best that they didn’t start another fight or the healers would never get their jobs done.   
“So”, Sif began as soon as the last recruit was out of the training area. “Has Loki figured out that you’re angry with him yet?” Sif sheathed her weapon as you both began to leave the recruitment area.   
“Yes and he is not happy about it” You smiled, at least it was a reaction that you were getting, finally. “We had a little row this morning but Thor interrupted” You explained and Sif nodded along empathetically.   
“Wow, so you are in for a really big fight when you get back then” Sif grabbed your hand and spun you around excitedly. “So instead, how about we take the guys and go for a few drinks, without Loki” she added that last part with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say she actually was Loki. 

Loki watched from above as Sif embraced you, eyes narrowing in anger. What had he done to make you so angry with him? He had barely seen you in the past few months but you were always irritated with him.   
“Brother, are you spying on your wife?” Thor’s voice was loud as was his step. Loki wasn’t sure how Thor had managed to sneak up on him like that. (Y/N) was making him crazy.   
“Of course, how else am I to know why she being irrational” Loki reasoned. He looked back at the training area but you were already gone. “I’ve already apologized to her over and over again, I don’t know what else to do.” He wasn’t sure why he was telling Thor all this, desperation did weird things to a god.   
“But, you don’t know what you are apologizing for” Thor asked, his brows furrowed in confusion at his brother.   
“I didn’t know what else to do!” Loki threw his hands up in the air and walked away.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is jealous and finally realizing what he has been doing wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this, I am thinking about posting a few more parts. Mostly to show Loki's redemption, as long as people want it, I will write it!  
> Thanks!

     "I thought we were supposed to finish our conversation?" Loki asked as you changed to go out with Sif, Thor and the Warrior's Three. Loki paced the room as you did this, but you didn't mind. This has been the most you've seen your husband in a long time. The last earring was in place and you looked at yourself in the mirror, finally content with your appearance. 

     "I'm not having this conversation anymore Loki, it's a simple concept and you're so clever; I'm sure you'll figure it out" you smirk. You left the bedroom before he had time to come after you. Loki stayed in the middle of the room, looking at the door you just shut. He resolved to follow you so he opened the door but stopped, realizing he had no idea where you were going today. He let out a frustrated scream and slammed the door. 

     "What has gotten into you?" Frigga's sweet voice came from the hallway, stopping when she got to her son. His hair was disheveled and there was a wild look to his eyes that his mother hadn't seen in some time. 

     "My wife is going to drive me mad" Loki stated, trying to calm himself down through breathing techniques he used as a child. Frigga smiled and took his arm, forcing Loki to walk along side, her at a leisurely pace. 

     "You are both so obvious to read yet so stubborn" she mused. Loki was about to argue with her, but she continued instead, hushing him with her words. "She thinks you do not love her anymore."

     "That’s preposterous, of course I love her, she's my wife" Loki disputed. They had left the palace now and entered the garden. The air was beginning to chill and the sun set. It was beautiful and helped focus Loki's mind out of his rage. 

     "Yes, it seems obvious doesn't it?" Loki looked to her for a brief moment. He decided not to answer, feeling like she was backing him into some invisible corner. "You haven't spent any time with your wife and I have even seen you go as far as avoiding her. What else is she supposed to think?" Frigga continued and Loki sighed. 

     "Why didn't she just ask me about it?" Loki asked. Frigga smiled and sat down on the bench, tapping the wood beside her to signal Loki to sit down as well. 

     "I think she feared the answer" Frigga paused, letting it sink in before continuing. "You love her, that much is obvious to anymore. So, my son, why have you been avoiding your lovely wife?" Loki let out a shaky sigh, letting a tear spill from eye. 

     "She almost died mother and it was my fault. I made a mistake that almost got her killed and now I'm so scared to lose her" Loki reasoned. 

     It had been almost a year ago when the bandits attacked the outer cities. You didn't even hesitate to help and Loki had once loved that about you. Thor had been the first on site, with you and Loki arriving a little later. The battle got messy and he lost track of you while fighting a particularly large bandit. He had thought the man was dead and moved on, not realizing you were behind him with your back turn, fighting against your own bandit. You turned around when you heard Loki call your name but the large man had stabbed your upper thigh, bringing you down quickly. His were on your neck in an instant, leaving bruises that had lasted weeks. 

     Loki shook his head, wanting to lose the memory. His hands trembled as Frigga grabbed them, he could never remember another time he had been so terrified. 

     "I know it was a frightening time, but if you continue to ignore her, you will lose her anyway".

     The bar's in the city were packed, mostly with drunken idiots thinking they could pull off a good fight. The music was courtesy of a sole musician who looked like he had been in one too many brawls. 

     "This was a terrible idea" you whisper/yell over to Sif. 

     "Nonsense, just loosen up a bit and have fun!" She shoved a glass of ale into your hands as she proceeded to drink her own. Thor and the warriors paid no mind to your mistrust of the place and settled into a rhythm of drinking and flirting with any maiden that walked by them. 

     "You don't look like your enjoying yourself". The voice surprised you as you looked to see where it came from. He was large, his muscle's rivaling that of Thor's, and he had a rugged handsome look to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Rolf" he grabbed your hand and kissed it before you were able to pull back. 

     "(Y/N)" you answered back shortly, not wanting to continue with this conversation. The man seemed nice, but if you had learned anything it was that often the 'nice' ones were the ones to fear. 

     "I know that name, aren't you married to the Prince of Lies?" Rolf scanned the room, you assumed he was looking for your husband. You had started to regret coming out tonight. You tried to catch Thor's eye for help, however he was too busy staring at the busting chest of the maiden handing him his new drink. 

     "Yes, Prince Loki is my husband" you confirmed, hoping this would be enough. Loki had a bad reputation, but that sometimes worked to your advantage, no one wanted to take on the God of Mischief and Lies. You hadn't been in a fight for quite some time and, as Sif has told you not to, did not bring your daggers with you tonight. 

     "I don't see him around; did he leave you come out all on your own tonight?" He asked, his tone condescending. You couldn't help but roll your eyes at him. 

     "Look, I am out tonight to have a good time with my friends, please go" you asked nicely. He looked towards the table where Thor and the Warriors sat, and then back to you. 

     "I don't think they will miss you very much if you come with me" he said, his hand slid over and gripped your hip, almost painfully. You had enough now and grabbed the back of his head and throwing it into your knee. He came back up with a bloody nose and went to hit you but before you could even move out of the way, and hand stopped his. You didn't even have to look to know whose hand is was. The angry raven-haired god stood beside him, his face contorted in anger. 

     "You dare try and strike a princess of Asgard? You dare and try to strike my wife?" His voice seethed with more anger after every word. You weren't sure if you have ever seen him this angry before. Rolf was on the floor before he could reply and being punched rapidly by your husband. It wasn't often he used brute strength instead of magic, but defending you, was always his reason behind doing so. Thor finally noticed the commotion and came tumbling over. 

     "Loki!" Thor's voice called out, loud enough to get him to stop and compose himself. 

     "Fandral, take him back to the dungeons to await punishment" Loki's voice was dangerously low and Fandral instantly nodded. Then he turned to you. Before you could ask he grabbed you by the hips, pulling you closer to him. You vanished from the bar and was suddenly being held in place by your bedroom door and Loki. He crashed his lips onto yours, it was rough but passionate. Then he stopped, breaking the kiss and whispering into your ear a promise. 

     "You are mine". 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is determined to be the perfect husband.

     Loki hands moved up your dressed, roughly grabbing you and picking you up. You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist to keep yourself up. He kept you pinned to the door, using his body weight to ensure that you didn’t move. His kisses were rough, a fight for dominance that you were losing. You whimpered when he moved his lips away from yours, only for him to grin wickedly. Taking a hand to your hair, he pulled to the side, exposing your neck to him. He attacked your neck, first with speedy kisses, then with rough bites which provoked a moan from you. 

     "That's what I like to hear" he whispered in your ear, his breath making you squirm in his arms. He smiled at that and cupped your ass once more and moved you to the bed. He dropped you onto it, making your body bounce slightly. "What a lovely dress you have on tonight wife, too bad I'm about to ruin it" he smirked. Before you could ask what he meant, his lips were on your and you heard a ripping sounds. The dress flew open for him, as if he didn't even try. 

     "Fuck" you gasped at the cold air suddenly hitting your body. 

     "Such a naughty girl, wearing no underwear" he smiled, running his hands down your legs. When he got to your knees, he forced him apart without much effort. "Tonight is all about you, my perfect wife" he moaned appreciatively and you knew he was going to make this one of the best nights you've have in a long while. 

     You woke up the next morning and you noticed that you were cold. The blanket was just barely covering your naked form. You turned around, expecting to find Loki still in bed. Instead the sheets were thrown back and the bed was empty. Of course, he left; you thought while trying not to let tears sting your eyes. You cursed yourself silently for thinking he had finally changed when you heard the door to your bedroom being opened. In strutted Loki, looking like a cat who just caught his biggest mouse. He didn’t have his usually regal clothes on, instead he simply wore pants that seemed slightly too big for him and no shirt. His muscles rippling as he balanced the food tray and the door. 

     "I brought you breakfast, my love" Loki smiled when he seen you already awake. He set the food down on the dresser before coming back into the bed and snuggling up against you. "What's wrong?" He noticed your eyes were a slightly red, after trying so hard not to cry yourself back to sleep. You looked at the sheets wrapped around you instead of him now. 

     "I thought you left" you spoke quietly, regretting your quick jump to conclusions. Loki's face fell as his hand caressed your cheek. 

     "I love you more than anything, and I will never leave you thinking that I don't ever again" he spoke softly before kissing you. It was pure bliss, that is until the bedroom door swung open with a crash. 

     "Loki! We need to-" he stopped short when he seen the two of you in bed, together again. Realizing he made a mistake, he smiled and tried to look apologetic. "Sorry, I did not realize. Father is requesting both of our presence in the meetings today with Alfheim" Thor spoke before backing up out of the door, in fear of the look Loki was giving him. You couldn't help but laugh as Thor quietly closed the door. 

     "I think that was the quietest we will ever see your brother" you reasoned. He rolled his eyes and kissed you once more. 

     "I can tell Odin that I cannot attend, if that will make you feel better" Loki asked, moving closer to you and bringing you into his arms. He held you tight, afraid that if he let go, you would be angry with him once more. 

     "Don't be silly, we both have responsibilities to attend and we both know how Odin gets if we disregard them. As long as you don't ignore your wife in favor of other frivolous things, I won't have to kill you" you smiled sweetly and Loki laughed. He kissed you once more before getting up and bringing the breakfast tray to you. 

     "Don't forget to eat before you leave, my darling" Loki kissed the top of your head before moving away from you. He changed his clothes and was out the door in a matter of minutes. You looked down at your breakfast, mostly a mix of fruits and a few sweets. He really was trying to win back your favor, and that made you smile. 

     "How many times have I told you, keep your feet planted to the ground in a fighting stance" you yelled once more at the recruit. By this time tomorrow you would lose your voice if you have to keep yelling at them over the sounds of crashing metal. Sif snickered, obviously amused by your frustration. You glared over at her, effectively shutting her up. "Okay, 20 more minutes" You yelled across the field. 

     "I think they are starting to get better" Sif tried, but looking at them continuing their training, she winced slightly. 

     "Yeah, they really look like their getting better" you rolled your eyes. You went to move the hair from your face when you noticed a golden bracelet on your wrist with a large golden emerald in the middle. You starred at it for a moment and realized Loki must have conjured it for you after his meeting. 

     "So, it looks like it's going well with your husband?" Sif smiled as she grabbed your hand to look at the bracelet. This was just like Loki, he wanted to make sure you didn't get angry while he had to be away. 

     "He is trying, I will give him that" you smile as the emerald catches the sunlight making it shine ever brighter.  "I think he does feel really guilty about it, although I'm not exactly sure what it was that finally got through to him" you explained. Now that you had thought about it, he just started being attentive instead of apologizing profusely. You chalked it up to that man at the tavern, Loki always was the jealous type. 

     "Who knows, that man is a mystery" Sif offered, shrugging her shoulders. The 20 minutes was up and you yelled at everyone that the day was over. The metal stopped clanging almost immediately and the only sounds were faint whispers, sighs and groans of pain. 

     "Lady Sif; (Y/N)!" Thor's voice came as you waved to the two of you. You smiled, his happy demeanor rarely ever changed. 

     "To what do we owe the honor Thor? I thought you would be budy with meetings all day?" You asked, slightly wondering where Loki was. 

     "Yes, we just got out a little while ago. Loki sent me here to find you, he said to give you this" Thor handed you a piece of parchment that had been closed with Loki's seal. You starred at Thor for a moment, wondering what your husband was up to now, but he simply started to walk away and converse with Sif about something else entirely. You took a deep breath and opened the parchment, with Loki, you knew you had to be prepared for anything. 

 

_"_ _Dearest wife,_

_Your presence is requested in the Library at exactly midnight. I request that you wear the dress that has been lain out for you on our bed_ _and the bracelet you have_ _undoubtedly noticed by now. You will not see me until midnight, please be patient and always remember that I love you more than life itself._

_-Loki"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will do one to two more chapters, if this was goes over well. I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave comments and I didn't really proof read so if anything is wrong, let me know!  
> Thanks! :)


	5. Part 5

     “So I’m guessing you’re not coming back to the taverns with us tonight?” Sif asked as you both walked back to the palace. You laughed and shook your head.

     “No, I think Loki would be pretty upset if I blew him off tonight” You smile. It was always fun to get Loki riled up, but this would make him down right savage and you knew that.

      “Fair enough, well I hope you have a great time tonight” Sif winked at you before taking off towards her room. You laughed and did the same, you wanted to get ready for tonight as soon as you could.

 

     That night you went back to your room, your head still in a day dream as you wondered what Loki had planned for you. The hallway to your room somehow seemed longer, your anxiousness to see the dress Loki picked out for you was building. You ran into your room excitedly and seen a long emerald green dress on the bed with gold around the shoulders. You noticed the dress was backless when you picked it up, the gold trim going down the back, it was beautiful. You wondered for a moment where Loki got it, but then remembered that he tended to make things himself with his magic and you smiled. It was perfect.

     The last few hours had been spent trying to relax before midnight. You did your hair, then read a bit, then your makeup and tried to read a bit again. Your stomach was in knots, this hadn’t happened since Loki was courting you. Oddly enough, when you married him, you weren’t nervous at all. Now, it felt like you were getting to know your husband over again, what if he found you boring? You shook that thought from your head quickly, it was not time to go down that rabbit hole.

   

     Finally, it was close enough to midnight that you put on the dress. Of course, it fit perfectly, you didn’t have a doubt in your mind that it would. You looked in the mirror one last time and smiled, it was time to head to the Library. The halls of the palace were quiet this time of night, everyone was either asleep or off at the taverns. You got to the Library doors, they were large and made of wood with solid gold trim intertwined with the wood. You took a deep breath and opened the doors.

     Candles lit up the room, making the shadows dance in the light. In the middle of the Library there was a circle formed by candles. In the middle of the circle was blankets, pillows and a nice bottle of wine. You smiled, it was your favorite wine from Alfheim.

     “Do you like it, my love?” Loki stepped out of the shadows, smiling at you like a mad man.

     “Oh Loki, I love it!” You professed, jumping into his arms. He hugged you back, squeezing you until you thought you couldn’t breathe anymore. His hand cupped the back of your neck, keeping you close, you sighed contently. There was no where you would rather be than in his arms. He let you go, if somewhat unwillingly, and smiled down at you.

     “I wanted to do something special for you” he said grabbing your hand. He pushed you slightly, wanting you to sit down on the blankets. It was a lot more comfortable than you imagined, he must have put something between the blankets and the cold floor. He sat down beside you, still smiling every time he looked at you. “Remember when we met?”

     “Of course, how could I forget?” You smiled and looking over to the third shelf in the library, remembered as if it was yesterday. “I was standing right over there, looking for a book to read while your brother would drone on and on about his latest conquest” you rolled your eyes. Thor was wonderful, but sometimes, he was rather dull. Odin had requested Thor keep you company while you were in the palace as your father attended meetings with the Allfather. You had appreciated the sentiment, but all you had wanted to do was sit in silence and read from their amazing library.

     “I thought you were rather charmed with him” Loki laughed and you rolled your eyes. Always had he thought he was in his brother’s shadows, but that time had been different. Loki had walked in, looking for his own book when he had noticed you were also looking at a book while all the while ignoring his loud brother.  

     “Of course you did, but then you swooped in and saved me from boredom. We spoke all night if I remember correctly”. You said as he poured you a glass of wine. You took a sip, reveling in the taste of it. It had been far too long since you had a good glass of wine.

     “I believe you told me that night that you were fascinated with Midgardian traditions” Loki laughed and kissed the top of your head.

     “And I remember you telling me that such a beautiful creature shouldn’t be interested in such a primitive race” You smirked at him as he laughed and nodded.

     “Yes, I did say that, I am not their biggest fan as you know” Loki explained. “But I know you love reading about them so I have been doing some research”. You squinted your eyes at Loki, what was he up to now? He switch his seating to in front of you, he propped himself on his knees.

     “What are you up to, trickster?” You asked as he fumbled with his hands to produce a lovely box from his pocket.

     “On Midgard, and other planets, its customary for a couple who had been wed a long time to renew their vows” Loki smiled as he opened the box. The ring was a slightly rounded band made of gold with a line of emeralds in it. It looked similar to the wedding band you wore under your engagement ring. He took it out of the box and held it up. “So I ask you, will you do me the honor of being my bride once more?”

     “Of course Loki” You smiled and he slipped the ring on top of the engagement ring you wore every day.

     “I swear I will make you the happiest woman alive, even if it kills me” Loki took your face in his hands and kissed you. Much like all of Loki’s actions, it was filled with passion. You went to sit up and kiss him but he pushed you down on your back. He crawled on top of you, letting his hand fall to your waist, gripping it tightly. “Do you love me?” His breath was hot on your skin, a contrast to his cool touch that now roamed your body.

     “I will love you for eternity”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end, I hope everyone had enjoyed this so far! I also hope the ending will be to everyone's liking.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, if you liked this fic then please ensure to check out my other works. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't the best, I suck at writing endings but I tried!

     You rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the morning sun that was now coming through the windows. The other side of the bed was empty, instead the body of your husband, you were met with a piece of paper. You yawned and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, trying to concentrate on the words in front of you. 

_"My dearest wife,_

_I hope you have slept well, sorry I was not there when you woke up. I will see you at the ceremony, not a minute before. I cannot wait to see you  my darling_

_-Loki"_

     You smiled and put the note down and smiled. He must have had a lot to do today, he would not let you even lift a finger to help with all the planning in the past few months. He had been nothing short of the perfect husband, more attentive than he had ever been while courting you. You sat up in the bed and noticed a tray of fruit beside you as well with another note in Loki's hand writing,  _"Eat up!"_ It demanded. You smiled but set the tray aside, there was something you needed to do before you ate anything. 

     A soft knock came to the door just after you got back to your room. You sat back on the bed, wanting to fall back asleep or be sick, you weren't sure which one would happen first. You grabbed a piece of fruit, looking at it before popping it in your mouth. While you were eating and Sif poked her head through the door with a smile on her face. 

     "Loki told me to come help you get ready" she walked in and closed the door quickly. "Truth be told, I think he just wanted me out of the way" she joked and you laughed. Loki hadn't been her biggest fan but he dealt with her because she was your friend. 

     "Yes, that does sound like him. Come, help me eat all this food" you motioned her over to the bed and she plopped herself down with a slight bounce. The two of you talked and laughed the rest of the morning until Sif put her foot down, it was time to get ready. The ceremony was a few short hours away and the two of you had barely gotten out of bed. The maids came and drew a hot bath for you while Sif laid out the dress that Loki had gotten for you. Once your hair and Sif's were done, the maids left as you insisted that the two of you could take care of the rest on your own. 

     "So, today is the day, marrying the God of Mischief once more" Sif teased and you rolled your eyes. She had just gotten into her long, dark blue dress as you buttoned up the back for her. 

     "I wouldn't change it for the world" you smiled as she tied Loki's gold and emerald necklace at the back of your neck. The dress laid out was white with gold and green mixed into the design. It fit perfectly as Sif helped lace up the back of it. 

     "You look beautiful (Y/N)" you blushed as her words, in the back of your mind hoping Loki would think the same. 

     Your heart was beating fasting but at the same time you weren't sure why you were nervous. You were already married to Loki, it didn't make any sense in your head. You walked into the gardens where the ceremony was being held, mostly because Frigga had insisted. It was just family invited, your father stood by Thor while your mother by Frigga. Odin stood in the middle of you and Loki. Your husband decided on wearing his best attire that happened to be black and green. He looked so handsome you had a hard time concentrating. He grabbed your hands and smiled. 

     "My dearest wife, I never thought I would get lucky enough to call someone my wife but here you are.  When I met you, I wanted nothing more than to just make you happy and I am sorry that I have forgotten that recently. I promise to spend the rest of my life making your as happy as you make me, even if it kills me" he added the last part with a smirk. You laughed and cupped his cheek. 

     "I love you with all my heart Loki and I will be with you until the very end. As long as you love me, I will be here with you. I know" you reach up for him and kiss him passionately, hearing clapping in the background. When you broke apart for air, Thor clapped his hands together, accidentally causing thunder to roll over Asgard. 

     "Let's celebrate!" He yelled, much louder than you had anticipated and you flinched. Loki pulled you into a hug when he noticed this and laughed, he always said you would get use to Thor's loud voice but it hadn't happened yet. 

     "Yes, let's celebrate brother" Loki said taking your hand back into the palace. The hall was already set up for the feast, noble families from around Asgard cheering as you walked in. It reminded you slightly of your actual wedding back but everyone seemed slightly more relaxed. As the festivities wore on, it seemed Thor was intent on getting your husband drunk. He would pass him ale after ale, not waiting for Loki to finish the fist. It was a good thing the God of Mischief had a high tolerance, and that he could magically make the beer disappear before it touched his lips. You smiled as you watched him, up to his own tricks. When he noticed you looking, he marched over to you. 

     "How you have managed to escape my brother's incessant need that everyone be as drunk as he, I have no idea" he laughed. 

     "Easy, I hide behind other people when he comes around, he soon forgets that I was even there to begin with" you smirk. You have had years of dealing with Thor and luckily you had developed a plan for getting off his radar. 

     "Still, you have not been drinking all night and you have been sitting far more than usual. Are you ill, my love?" Loki asked, putting down his glass and looking you over as if he could spot an illness if he just looked hard enough. You laughed and shook your head. 

     "Come with me" you say as you take his hand. The balcony doors were opened but no one was outside. It was a cool night now, the wind hot on your skin. "You proposed to me the first time here" you say wistfully. It was a night much like this when he had asked you. 

     "Yes, I remember. I had tried to do it several other places but lost my nerve each time. I believe Thor locked us out here until I did" Loki laughed sheepishly. 

     "Yes, well you needed the encouragement" you laughed and kissed him once more. You broke away, but only slightly. "You were correct, I have not been feeling well lately" you started and gently pushed you at arm's length, looking you over again. 

     "We need to take you to the healers" Loki was worried, his eyes wouldn't meet yours and his breathing had gone slightly ragged, you had to laugh. "This is no laughter matter (Y/N)!" He scolded you like you were a child, which only made you laugh more. 

     "I have already been to the healers, dear husband. I know what ails me and I dare say it is slightly your fault" you tried hard not to laugh at the confused look he gave you. "I'm with child" you put him out of his misery and absent-mindedly put your hand on your stomach. You watched him as he slowly took in the information and dropped to his knees, his eyes watering. 

     "I swear I will protect both of you with my life and love you until the realms burn and the suns die" he kissed your stomach and all the way back up until he was cupping your face. He kissed you passionately and you knew there was no where you would rather be than in Loki's arms. 

                                                                                                          The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, commented and left kudos! I hope everyone liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Norse Mythology and the Marvel Universe.


End file.
